Playing Daddy
by kunfucious
Summary: AU. After finding a hanyou pup that is supposedly his, Sesshoumaru does the most honorable task any demon can make—becoming a daddy. But with the help of his half-brother's secretary, maybe being Daddy Fluffy won't be so bad. S/K
1. Atrocity

**Title: Playing Daddy**

**Type: AU Drabble**

**Rating: T+ (Subject to change)**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome**

**Words: **400

**Summary**: After finding a hanyou pup that is supposedly his, Sesshoumaru does the most honorable task any demon can make—becoming a daddy. But with the help of his half-brother's secretary, maybe being Daddy Fluffy won't be so bad.

**Author's Note:** Hi guys! After a very long hiatus, I'm back with a story! If any of you guys have noticed, it _is _loosely based on ABC Family's "Baby Daddy". I just thought that putting our little old Sesshoumaru in the shoes of a daddy would be such an interesting story! These chapters will be short, but don't worry. I like to update often (-:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or ABC Family's "Baby Daddy". Enjoy!

* * *

"What is this atrocity?"

Long pale claws moved the pink blanket from the top of the atrocity, bright amber eyes peering to see what was underneath it. It was not making a noise—either that was a good thing or a very _very _bad thing. Underneath the blanket was a sleeping _something_, that he finally saw. Raven hair, chubby cheeks, and a steady heartbeat.

Sesshoumaru Taisho was in the presence of a _child_.

Taking the blanket completely off of the atrocity that was a _car seat_, the taiyoukai stared at the sleeping form of the pup. It was a hanyou, he sensed that from the very beginning, but who did it belong to?

It certainly could not be his.

After staring at the thing for a few more minutes, Sesshoumaru spied a note.

_Sesshou, _

_I am deeply sorry for just dropping Rin off like this. But I had to—needed to! Rin-chan deserves so much more than I can offer her and I know that you can give anything that her little heart will desire. I am incapable of being a mother at the age of twenty-one, Sesshoumaru. Too many doors that are waiting to be opened. I am so sorry that I am choosing to close my door with Rin, but that door is not for you. It's for you. _

_I am leaving Japan in a couple of hours, depending on when you ever find this note. Don't even try finding me—having sex with a witch must be a pain, right? I am just hoping that you don't abandon her…or worse, just give her away. She needs a father. She needs you. _

_I cannot say that I love you, Sesshoumaru, but our time together was pleasant. But I am not ready for this. Until our paths meet again._

—_J_

_P.S. Rin has your eyes. They're quite beautiful._

Staring at the note in his hands, Sesshoumaru, for the very first time in his life, was dumbfounded. He attempted to rack through his memory, attempting to remember a witch with the 'J' initial. Their time together must have been brief and not worthy of the space in his mind, for he couldn't remember who she was. But obviously, she did not want him to forget. Lifting the car seat and opening the door to his mansion, the taiyoukai trudged to his room in silence.

Sesshoumaru Taisho was now a _daddy_.

**- x -**

Don't forget to read and review—it's highly appreciated!

_kunfucious_


	2. Cries

**Title: Playing Daddy**

**Type: AU Drabble**

**Rating: T+ (Subject to change)**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome**

**Word**: 300

**Summary**: After finding a hanyou pup that is supposedly his, Sesshoumaru does the most honorable task any demon can make—becoming a daddy. But with the help of his half-brother's secretary, maybe being Daddy Fluffy won't be so bad.

**Author's Note: **Those four reviews made my day! Thank you for liking the story so far, it means a lot. But with no further ado, here's chapter two!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or ABC Family's "Baby Daddy". Enjoy!

* * *

"What's her name?"

"Rin."

"Rin? How cute. How old is she?"

"I was not informed of how long it has been alive."

"She's not an _it_, asshole. She's a _baby_."

"Hn."

"There's a note, right? Let me see it!"

Sesshoumaru pointed at the folded note on his counter, hoping that his half-brother would know better than to make _him_ stand up to get it.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head, getting up from the couch. Whoever this _witch_ was, she had guts. No one would ever dare to leave a baby—better yet, a _hanyou_—on the business tycoon's doorstep. This was Sesshoumaru "Killing Perfection" Taisho—the Great Taiyoukai! Inuyasha was sure that if his older half-brother ever found this witch, he would calmly yet gruesomely kill her. Reading the note once again, the silver-haired hanyou looked at the sleeping pup, still in the same car seat that she was in from the night before.

Rin was adorable, anyone could say that. Sesshoumaru, on the other hand, was far from being a good father figure. Or even just a _father figure. _The taiyoukai had no heart, everyone knew it was a fact. At the ripe age of twenty-six, he was ruling the business world with an iron fist.

How would this child affect his career?

Inuyasha cleared his throat. "What are you going to do with her?"

Sesshoumaru, the perfection that he was, leaned back on his leather couch and stretched his arms. His amber eyes never left the pup. She was sleeping so much that it began to bother him. Was this what hanyous do for their entire infancy?

"I intend to keep her. It would tarnish my reputation if such words of this Sesshoumaru abandoning a child that is supposedly his ever reached the public and our partners."

Inuyasha shook his head. Of course, his half-brother would only be worried about the company and _not _about the well-being of his child. His brother was an icicle and Inuyasha could not let little Rin suffer from neglect. He needed to find someone who was nurturing and was able to tolerate his ass of a brother.

Whipping out his phone, Inuyasha dialed a number that he knew by heart and grinned when a sweet feminine voice answered. After a couple of mumbles, Inuyasha triumphantly smiled.

"Kagome agreed to assist you."

Sesshoumaru furrowed his eyebrows, attempting to decipher Inuyasha's words. "Kagome Higurashi? Why is your personal secretary being involved in this Sesshoumaru's personal business?" he interrogated coldly, narrowing his eyes at the hanyou.

The thing in the car seat began to make noises, startling the two brothers. Soon, it was followed by a loud cry and the two brothers snapped their heads towards each other. Inuyasha jumped from his seat and approached Rin with caution. The cries began to grow louder and louder, and to demon _and _hanyou ears, it was quite unbearable.

"If you do not find a way to silence it, this Sesshoumaru will gladly silence you, brother," Sesshoumaru sneered, flexing his claws. Inuyasha rolled his eyes and began rock the car seat back and forth. To their surprise, Rin began to calm down and eventually went back to sleep.

Inuyasha sighed and shook his head. "_This _is why you need Kagome. She might be my secretary, but the girl's good with kids. Her resume said that she volunteered at a local day care, so we can trust her," he looked at his brother, seeking for some type of approval, "You need all the help that you can get, Sesshoumaru. You can't raise Rin all by yourself, especially when you have a stick up your ass."

Rising from his seat, Sesshoumaru walked towards the refrigerator and grabbed a beer, seeming to have ignored Inuyasha's words. Before stepping out towards his lavish backyard, Sesshoumaru paused and turned his head.

"This Sesshoumaru needs no help from a human."

Of course. His half-brother would decide to be a headache during this time. Looking down at Rin, Inuyasha sighed for the umpteenth time and took out his phone. Putting the device near his ear, Inuyasha half-smiled when a voice answered.

"Father? I need your help teaching my dear big brother a lesson."

**- x -**

Your reviews make my day! And also for those who live in USA, Happy Fourth of July!

_kunfucious_


	3. Floor 16

**Title: Playing Daddy**

**Type: AU Drabble**

**Rating: T+ (Subject to change)**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome**

**Word**: 600

**Summary**: After finding a hanyou pup that is supposedly his, Sesshoumaru does the most honorable task any demon can make—becoming a daddy. But with the help of his half-brother's secretary, maybe being Daddy Fluffy won't be so bad.

**Author's Note:** TWO UPDATES IN ONE DAY! Dang, I'm feeling a bit too generous (; This might be a rad bit too long, but I really needed to add Kagome in and couldn't figure out the perfect way to have her appear. I'm really sorry if this chapter seems rushed and a bit messy /: But I do hope you guys enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or ABC Family's "Baby Daddy". Enjoy!

* * *

A demoness walked through the hallways of Floor 16 of Taisho Corporations, various colored folders in her arm with a cocky smirk plastered on her deep red lips. Ignoring the looks that were thrown her way, she haughtily scoffed and continued forward. They were just merely jealous that _she_, Kagura Kaze, worked for _the_ Sesshoumaru Taisho. And it was obvious that the business taiyoukai held some type of attraction towards her.

It was only obvious.

Slowly opening Mister Taisho's door, Kagura made sure she seductively entered the room—her long slender legs then the rest of her body. But what she witnessed in Sesshoumaru Taisho's office was something she did not ever expected.

The silver-haired taiyoukai had a baby in his arms, hair disheveled, tired eyes, and what was that? Did the ruling tyrant have the look of desperation in his eyes? Next to him stood his half-brother, Inuyasha, looking as equally pathetic as his brother. The baby in view had dark raven hair and startling amber eyes that were nearly identical to the Taisho brothers. Her curious eyes bore holes into Kagura's forehead as the secretary gaped at the scene before her.

"Mr. Taisho, I don't unde—"

"Kagura, you are to place those documents on that table and to fetch Kagome Higurashi on Floor 13." Sesshoumaru demanded tirelessly, his eyes never leaving the child.

Kagura nodded and hurriedly placed the documents on their designated place, bowed, and headed towards the door.

"Oh, and Miss Kaze."

The demoness turned around grimaced, breathing heavily.

"You're fired."

"Mister Taisho? Did you ask for me?"

The tall slender secretary entered the office, her raven hair hang loosely down her back and her brown eyes filled with curiosity. Kagome Higurashi had worked for Taisho Corporations for a good year now, right after she got out of college. It seemed as if Inuyasha's wife, Kikyo, had been fond of Kagome during her time as her teacher and wasted no time to persuade her husband to hire her. Not only was the young miko ambitious and determined, she was incredibly sweet and stubborn.

"Kagome! Thank goodness you're here!" Inuyasha stood from his seat, in his arms was Rin. Walking towards Kagome, he carefully placed the pup in her arms, her face filled with confusion.

Sesshoumaru did not know whether he liked the idea of this _stranger _holding it. For the last twenty-four hours, the taiyoukai had not been able to sleep, along with Inuyasha. It did not stop crying and it agitated Sesshoumaru. But if Inuyasha seemed to trust this weakling so much with their situation, then maybe Sesshoumaru wouldn't kill her.

Kagome shifted the sleeping child in her and rocked back and forth when she felt her begin to move and threw an accusing glare towards Inuyasha.

"It's not mine!" Inuyasha defended, "It's Sesshoumaru's!" He pointed a claw towards his brother, who in return, merely glared. "I need you to go shopping for baby things with the icicle, do you think you can survive that? Please?" Inuyasha added pleadingly, looking down at the sleeping Rin.

Kagome could only sigh.

Sesshoumaru stood in front of the building, his sunglasses covering the menacing glare that he know held. He was somewhat grateful that it had stopped crying. The car ride to this building had nearly caused him to willfully want to get in a car crash, but he decided against it.

"Mister Taisho?" Kagome gulped, unsure of how to even approach this situation.

Sesshoumaru looked down at the weakling next to him. So many emotions were running through his mind. All of them were not close to even being describable.

Sesshoumaru Taisho, the great and powerful CEO of Taisho Corporations, was in a baby store.

**- X –**

Don't forget about Kagura guys! She'll play a very significant role in the later chapters (; But hopefully you guys all enjoyed the chapter!

_kunfucious_


	4. Pink

**Title: Playing Daddy**

**Type: AU Drabble**

**Rating: T+ (Subject to change)**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome**

**Word**: 300

**Summary**: After finding a hanyou pup that is supposedly his, Sesshoumaru does the most honorable task any demon can make—becoming a daddy. But with the help of his half-brother's secretary, maybe being Daddy Fluffy won't be so bad.

**Author's Note: **Your reviews make me so happy! Eleven already and I'm pretty sure there's more coming right? (-: I apologized if it seems that the story is going off as slow, but after chapter four, things will take off! Hopefully you enjoy this little filler!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or ABC Family's "Baby Daddy". Enjoy!

* * *

"This Sesshoumaru does not need to be strolling around this horrid store."

Kagome Higurashi sighed, carefully picking up the pink onesie and placing it against the child in her arms, attempting to see if it was a good shade of pink or not. Rin smiled and let out an adorable giggle, making the ladies next to the trio squeal in delight.

When Kagome arrived to work that morning, she expected to be researching the newest product launch that would be happening in three months, but when she was entering Inuyasha's office, the demand of going "baby shopping" had replaced her previous task. At first she was confused, but when the phone call from the day before was brought up, Kagome could only shake her head.

Now here she was, shopping with her boss's older brother and his new baby girl. Kagome had to admit—Rin was a beauty. With dark hair and bright eyes, it was a wonder why Sesshoumaru had not instantly fallen in love with his child. But it was obvious to everyone that the taiyoukai was indifferent about the situation. _That sucks,_ Kagome thought, pushing the cart forward towards the baby toys, _He would've been an adorable daddy._

"Mister Taisho, I think you would need for Rin-chan. Shall we go pay?" Kagome asked, moving Rin to her other shoulder. It seemed as if the young hanyou had grown attached to her—not that Kagome minded. Rin looked like she was at least six months old and due to her having demon blood, she would look like a two year old soon.

It was surprising that the cashier didn't suddenly combust at the sight of the famed bachelor, but it was more surprising that Kagome was now in _the _Sesshoumaru Taisho's mansion. The size of the place was jaw-dropping and the appearance was magnificent. Suddenly, Kagome felt very very _very _small. The mansion was beautiful but the interior needed some _major _baby proofing, in her opinion.

"You are to stay here and do whatever is needed to make the place accommodating to it. This Sesshoumaru has business to tend to back at the office."

Kagome was unable to protest, for Sesshoumaru quickly turned his back and left. Rin merely stared at her with curious amber eyes while Kagome shook her head. She went to school for four years to get her Bachelor's degree in Businesss Management to be a _babysitter_?

The things she does for the Taisho brothers.

**- x -**

Don't forget to read and review guys!

_kunfucious_


	5. Business

**Title: Playing Daddy**

**Type: AU **

**Rating: T+ (Subject to change)**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome**

**Summary**: After finding a hanyou pup that is supposedly his, Sesshoumaru does the most honorable task any demon can make—becoming a daddy. But with the help of his half-brother's secretary, maybe being Daddy Fluffy won't be so bad.

**Author's Note: **Words cannot describe how much I love reading your amazing reviews! I'm really glad that you guys have such high hopes for this story...it makes me want to update every single second. Shout out to **VaMpIr3 pRiNc3sS **(Who was the first person to review! You're awesome!), **Coka Cookie Cola**, **disappearcompletely**, **Miko-Of-The-Cherry-Blossoms**, **goddessofanime2003**, and all of the guests for all the reviews you guys have left! Because I am out of town tomorrow, here's chapter five. Enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha or ABC Family's "Baby Daddy". Enjoy!

* * *

Kagome stood in the middle of the white empty room, staring down the pristine wall. It had been two hours since her boss's older half-brother had demanded her to _babysit _Rin. She had successfully assemble the new crib and the small princess castle that she had insisted that Rin should have. Boxes of new play toys were scattered around the room and it seemed as if Mister Taisho had given his servants a _month _off.

_Great! _Kagome thought, turning away from the plain wall and looking at the baby in the crib. _I hope they don't think I'll be their full-time nanny. I didn't get a degree for anything! _

Rin giggled as Kagome approached her and the young business major couldn't help but smile back. The baby was incredibly adorable and knew that she would grow up to be spoiled rotten. Maybe not from her _father_ but certainly from her Uncle Inuyasha. Her boss seemed to so serious on taking care of the child—possibly because Rin was a hanyou? Kagome knew that her boss had always a soft spot for half-demons, with him being one. And she had found a new level of respect for him as her boss and as a demon.

"Ma…ma?"

The utterance of words shocked Kagome. She knew that demons developed quickly but then again, how old was Rin? Shaking her head slowly, Kagome lifted Rin from her crib and lightly poked her nose. "I'm sorry Rin-chan, but I'm not your mama. I'm just Kagome!" she cooed, running a hand through the child's soft strands.

Rin cocked her head to the side, confused at the new information. Patting Kagome's face lightly, she made a sound and grinned widely. "Ka…go? Kago!"

If Sesshoumaru wasn't blessed to have this child, then he was crazy. Kagome laughed softly before grabbing the doll from the floor and letting Rin play with it. If the great taiyoukai wasn't blessed, then Kagome would be blessed for him.

**x x x**

"Sesshoumaru! Are you even listening?"

The business tycoon lazily turned his head and lifted a perfect brow, uncaring whether it was rude or not.

Inuyasha snickered at his older half-brother, amused at his new behavior. "Oi, Kouga! He's just worried about his new _baby_ being away from him!"

Sesshoumaru growled while Kouga and Inuyasha snickered like teenage boys. Sesshoumaru Taisho did not _worry_. He could care less about _it_. As long as it did not destroy his career and his way of life, then it was just an unpleasant obstacle in his life.

"This Sesshoumaru is not worried about _it_. I am worried at the fact that _your secretary_ is alone with it in my home," he paused, turning to face Inuyasha, "If I find that my property is ruined, it will be your head, hanyou."

Inuyasha gulped. Kikyo wouldn't like it if he didn't come home for dinner—that woman had a temper of her own! He watched as his brother left his own office, leaving Kouga and Inuyasha alone to their thoughts. Sesshoumaru needed to lighten up. Maybe that was why Kami decided to bless him with Rin. _I wonder when he'll stop calling her '_it_'…._ He wondered, as Kouga nodded his head towards his direction.

"So is Kagome the baby's personal nanny or what? The girl went to college for four years! Are you really making her do _that_?" Kouga questioned, crossing his arms. Working alongside Inuyasha, Kouga had grown fond of Kagome. Hell, even _his _wife was fond of the girl! She was brilliant enough to get an even higher position in the company if she just went back to school to get her Master's. The wolf demon knew that Inuyasha had something up his sleeve and he wanted to be in on it too.

Inuyasha smirked at his friend's observation. "Well, Kagome's great with kids. And plus, I'm sure Sesshoumaru needs some fire in his life, ne?" he explained, his smirk getting much more mischievous by the minute.

Kouga laughed and shook his head at Inuyasha's ways. "Playing matchmaker, eh Dog Breath? I want in! Pretty sure Ayame wouldn't mind getting in on the fun—she's always thought that it was time for the Killing Perfection to finally settle down!" Kouga wasn't one to invade on anyone else's personal business but Sesshoumaru did need some fun. And Kagome was beginning to feel the stress from the business world that she was starting to lose her sparkle. Maybe nudging the two together to create some type of attraction would loosen them both up.

"Keh! Kikyo's going to kill me if she figures out her little prodigy is being a nanny to Sesshoumaru. But Rin-chan will change their life—I _know _it," Inuyasha paused, checking the door to see if Sesshoumaru would be coming back or not, "But now, we just need to get Sesshoumaru to play daddy."

**- x -**

Don't forget to read and review guys! They make me incredibly happy!

_kunfucious_


	6. Strange

**Title****: Playing Daddy**

**Type: AU**

**Rating: T+ (Subject to change)**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome**

**Words: **200

**Summary**: After finding a hanyou pup that is supposedly his, Sesshoumaru does the most honorable task any demon can make—becoming a daddy. But with the help of his half-brother's secretary, maybe being Daddy Fluffy won't be so bad.

**Author's Note: **I know you guys all hate me, but I truly am sorry! Who ever thought that senior year would be so hectic? I QUIT! ...Not really. But I do need to explain some things! Yes, as you have all now noticed, majority of the chapters have been deleted. The story totally strayed too far from what I was planning and I had to start over to this point. Hopefully you guys won't kill me! ***cries*** But it will still be the incredibly fluffy and lovable fanfic you guys grew to love, just in a different and even way funnier and Fluffy-astic way! BTW, I'm also going to back to 100-500 worded drabbles. It's easier for me to update in such manner and well...it'll make me update much more faster!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Enjoy!

**x x x**

Sesshoumaru stared at the scene in front of him. Of course, he was exhausted from the new piles of paperwork that decided to drop by his office once again, but he was also exhausted from the "dating advice" that he received from his half-brother and employee. He had no intentions of dating Inuyasha's secretary—she was a human, for Kami's sake.

But something tugged his cold heart when he walked into his room and turned on the lights.

Snuggled in his satin sheets, Kagome Higurashi held Rin protectively against her chest, her face calm and soothing. Rin made a noise and snuggled deeper into the woman's embrace, savoring her warmth and aura.

Sesshoumaru did not know what to do. He might have detested humans and their mannerisms, but his child obviously took a liking to this woman. Rin looked too comfortable for her own good, and the great daiyoukai did not want to disturb such peace.

Grabbing a spare blanket and pillow from the linen closet down the hall, Sesshoumaru kicked off his shoes, laid on the ground, and attempted to get comfortable. He turned to the right and stared at the strange human woman.

This was surprisingly most strange.

**x x x**

Aw, Fluffy!  
Don't forget to read and review guys!

xoxo, kunfucious


	7. Ache

**Title****: Playing Daddy**

**Type: AU**

**Rating: T+ (Subject to change)**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome**

**Words: **200

**Summary**: After finding a hanyou pup that is supposedly his, Sesshoumaru does the most honorable task any demon can make—becoming a daddy. But with the help of his half-brother's secretary, maybe being Daddy Fluffy won't be so bad.

**Author's Note: **...because I owe you guys. :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Enjoy!

**x x x**

Kagome was dead.

She was going to get _murdered_.

Kagome really didn't mean to fall asleep. Especially not on _his _bed. But Rin was one tough hanyou! Although Kagome was a pro at handling little kids, Rin demanded her constant attention. And at the end of the day, the only thing Kagome wanted to do was s_leep_.

But certainly not _here_.

She watched him snore lightly—laid on his back, arms crossed, and the most serene face she had ever seen him put on. This youkai sleeping on the _floor_ was definitely not Sesshoumaru Taisho. Her boss's older half-brother would rather marry a human than sleep on the floor.

Kagome's eyes shifted towards the small hanyou that was beginning to open her eyes. Placing her hand on her lips, she motioned for the child to keep quiet and took her into her arms, then left the room.

Sesshoumaru would not want to be disturbed.

**X x x**

The smell of breakfast forced his to open his eyes. And that was his biggest mistake in the morning.

His back hurt, his neck ached, and he was still oh-so tired.

But the sight of his child giggling definitely made his morning.

**x x x**

Poor Daddy Sesshoumaru!  
Don't forget to read and review guys!

xoxo, kunfucious


	8. Accept

**Title****: Playing Daddy**

**Type: AU**

**Rating: T+ (Subject to change)**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome**

**Words: **200

**Summary**: After finding a hanyou pup that is supposedly his, Sesshoumaru does the most honorable task any demon can make—becoming a daddy. But with the help of his half-brother's secretary, maybe being Daddy Fluffy won't be so bad.

**Author's Note: **Here's an update! (:

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Enjoy!

**x x x**

"So Rin is definitely your baby?"

"Yes."

"How adorable!"

"This Sesshoumaru will not tolerate being described as _adorable_, miko."

Kagome pouted and went back to staring at the manila folder in front of her. It had been a week since she played babysitter for Sesshoumaru Taisho and she had to admit, she missed the little hanyou. From what the daiyoukai in front of her mentioned, Rin was happily meeting her grandparents in Osaka.

"Er…" Kagome pushed, biting her bottom lip. "Why exactly am I here, Taisho-sama?"

Sesshoumaru turned and faced the miko. She was indeed a sight to look at—her pale complexion complemented her chocolate brown eyes and her dark hair cascaded behind her. If she wasn't such a weakling _and _human, Sesshoumaru might have actually given her the time of day.

"Inuyasha thinks you handle Rin well." Pause. Did she not get what he was trying to say? Sigh. "The Taisho family would like to hire you as a caretaker for Rin."

Kagome paled. A caretaker? "I apologize, Taisho-sama. But I did not go to school for four years just to become a babysitter. I de—"

"We shall pay you twenty-four thousand yen per hour."

The miko's mouth hit the floor. She barely made that much in a day! And to just watch over his baby? This daiyoukai was obviously crazy!

"Do you still decline?"

Kagome sighed and her shoulders visibly sagged. "I shall accept, Taisho-sama."

**x x x**

So 24000 yen is about $244 per hour. I would love that job!  
Don't forget to read and review guys!

xoxo, kunfucious


	9. Babble

**Title****: Playing Daddy**

**Type: AU**

**Rating: T+ (Subject to change)**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome**

**Summary**: After finding a hanyou pup that is supposedly his, Sesshoumaru does the most honorable task any demon can make—becoming a daddy. But with the help of his half-brother's secretary, maybe being Daddy Fluffy won't be so bad.

**Author's Note: **I needed to type this up before I went to sleep, soooooo...TA DAAAA!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Enjoy!

**x x x**

"Rin-chan, say 'bubbles'!"

"Baaa!"

"_Bubbles!"_

"What is this shenanigan?"

Kagome turned and sheepishly smiled at her new boss. After two weeks of being Rin's _caretaker_, she realized that the Taishos' were a loving family. Of course, she had only seen Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha, Kikyou—Inuyasha's wife, and Touga-sama, Rin's grandfather. She was sure that the other family members were just lovely. But right now, she had to explain herself.

"Oh, Taisho-sama! I was just trying to get Rin to mumble a few words," she explained, slowly turning red. Why did her employer have to be so darn attractive dressed in his suit? It was just not fair!

Sesshoumaru raised a brow and said nothing more. Sitting at the head of the table with his newspaper, he paid no attention to the duo to his left. But he had to admit, they were quite entertaining to listen to.

"Dada!"

Sesshoumaru spit his coffee back into his cup at the sudden word. Did Rin just…?

Kagome clapped wildly, picked up the child, and danced on her spot. "Good job, Rin! Your first word!" she cooed, giving Sesshoumaru a look. Shouldn't he be proud that her first word was _him_?

Clearing his throat, Sesshoumaru gather his things and headed for the door, the miko and his child hot on his trail.

"Dada!" There it was again. "Dada, dada, dada!"

The daiyoukai could not help but let a small smile play around his lips. Leaning towards his daughter, who was comfortably nestled in Kagome's arms, he kissed her forehead. And he did not miss the lovely shade of pink that the miko was beginning to achieve before heading out the door.

"Dada!"

**x x x**

Just a little update for y'all c:  
Don't forget to read and review guys!

xoxo, kunfucious


	10. Interruption

**Title****: Playing Daddy**

**Type: AU**

**Rating: T+ (Subject to change)**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome**

**Summary**: After finding a hanyou pup that is supposedly his, Sesshoumaru does the most honorable task any demon can make—becoming a daddy. But with the help of his half-brother's secretary, maybe being Daddy Fluffy won't be so bad.

**Author's Note: **I'm sick. Not dead sick, but headache-runny nose-super sleepy-fever sick. And I'm in a play. That has two shows next week. Oh joy. But enjoy this one! ~

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Enjoy!

**x x x**

"Sesshoumaru, listen to _us_! We need this business merger!"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes towards Inuyasha and suppressed the urge to snarl. "Naraku and his company have nothing to offer us. They are worthless."

Inuyasha sighed and ran his claws through his bangs. They need Naraku to sign their contract. Although their company was nothing compared to the Taisho Empire, there was no denying that Naraku's strategies were genius. That was what they needed. But Sesshoumaru obviously had a stick up his ass. _Again_.

"Look, I know Naraku can be a sleazeball sometimes—"

"Sometimes?" Sesshoumaru interrupted.

"—Okay, maybe all the time. But his strategies have made him go this far! We need him!"

_Bing! _

Sesshoumaru averted his eyes from Inuyasha's figure and fished his phone out of his pocket. Seeing that the message was from Kagome, Sesshoumaru's mind began racing. Was Rin okay? Was she hurt? Sick? Food poisoning? He knew that the miko was irresponsible. Sliding the lock button, he was surprised to see the picture.

The tiny attachment showed Rin, looking as jovial as ever, in the bathtub, covered in bubbles. Sesshoumaru could not help but smile and chuckle.

Inuyasha abruptly stopped his rant and stared at his older half-brother. "Did you just…_smile_?" he gasped, earning a glare.

"This Sesshoumaru's answer is still a firm no."

**x x x**

I seriously love bubbles.  
Don't forget to read and review guys!

xoxo, kunfucious


	11. Match

**Title****: Playing Daddy**

**Type: AU**

**Rating: T+ (Subject to change)**

**Pairing: Sesshoumaru/Kagome**

**Summary**: After finding a hanyou pup that is supposedly his, Sesshoumaru does the most honorable task any demon can make—becoming a daddy. But with the help of his half-brother's secretary, maybe being Daddy Fluffy won't be so bad.

**Author's Note: **I'm on the road to recovery! From the flu, that is. It really makes me happy that this story makes you guys smile. And I'm sorry for not being able to reply to all of the reviews. I promise, when I start feeling better, I will thank all of you guys! :)

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Inuyasha. Enjoy!

**x x x**

All he could hear was cries.

Loud, high-pitched, nonstop, dreadful _cries. _

Sesshoumaru wanted to die. He wanted to crawl under a rock and to never resurface. Who would have guessed that a hanyou baby crying would cause him to finally lose it? And now that her favorite pacifier mysteriously disappeared, Sesshoumaru wanted to kill someone. Particularly _her_.

"How _dare_ you misplace it." He sneered.

Kagome scoffed and glared at the tall daiyoukai in front of her. "Me? _Misplace_ it? Excuse me, Mister 'Oh Great One' but I clearly remember Rin having it when she was with _you._"

The two glared intently at each other, ignoring Rin's cries for a moment. It had been like this for a whole month. Kagome had involuntarily quit her job as Inuyasha's secretary and was now Rin's 'nanny'. The small apartment that she shared with her best friend, Sango, had been comfortable but Sesshoumaru's mansion was like a maze. And Kagome did not know whether that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"_Ahem_."

The two turned to see a man who looked like Sesshoumaru, although he looked much older, dressed in a black suit with his long silver hair in a high ponytail. The playful look in his eyes reminded Kagome of Inuyasha and she instantly knew who it was.

"Father," Sesshoumaru muttered, nodding his head towards the man's direction, "This Sesshoumaru apologizes for Rin's cries."

Touga laughed and patted his son's back, revealing the missing pink pacifier. Kagome's jaw dropped and couldn't contain the urge to hug her new boss's father.

"Oh, thank you so so _so _much, Taisho-sama!" she crooned, grabbing the pacifier.

Toga chuckled and shook his head. "No need to call me Taisho-sama! Just call me," he paused, a humorous glint appearing in his golden eyes, "_Inu-papa_. You'll soon be joining our family anyway!"

Kagome's eyes widened and her cheeks reddened. "Oh, you have it wrong, uhhh…_Inu-papa_. Unless you have a third son that isn't a prankster or an a_ss_, I'm just a nanny!" she joked before leaving to comfort Rin.

Sesshoumaru glared at his father. Was that all necessary? "What do you have up your sleeve, Father? I have no interest in that miko," he exclaimed in a firm voice, hoping that his father _and _the rest of his family could take the hint.

The old daiyoukai grinned madly and scratched the back of his neck. "Well, you can't deny the fact that she's beautiful, ne? And it's quite impressive that she can handle taking care of Rin…a_nd _you."

Sesshoumaru shook his head and fought the urge to use his poison whip against his own father.

"Hn."

**x x x**

Don't forget to read and review guys!

xoxo, kunfucious


End file.
